The World Needs Mercenaries
by B-Man SB
Summary: Heroes and Mercenaries clash when the R.E.D Team mysteriously arrive in the future. Their objective: capture "intel" from around the globe by whatever means for their unknown employer. Overwatch will not stand idly by and are prepared to thwart R.E.D Team and end their operations. But lurking in the shadows may be an even bigger threat, and maybe the world needs mercenaries.


"Alright guys, everyone ready?"

"Oui. Support is ready to commence mission."

"How 'bout you offense?"

"Sir! Ready to kick some Egyptian ass up the slopes of the Pyramids of Giza! Sir!"

"Defense, ready to hold the fort?"

"Mister, just who in Sam Hill do you think you're talkin' to?"

"Okay. Let's do it just as we planned…remember to—"

"Oh c'mon, c'mon Boss you're killin' me! Can't we get this frickin' party started already?"

"For the love of…fine! Just come back with the damn intel. Go!"

 **Numbani, Nigeria.**

 **Helix Security International installation 015.**

 **9:33 PM.**

* * *

Inside a dimly lit security station two guards, reclined in office chairs, stared in abject boredom at a myriad of monitors displaying video feeds from dozens of security cameras.

"Hey Steve, How'd you get transferred all the way over here the U.K anyways?" One guard asked the other as he leaned back and took a long drink from a coffee mug sporting a H.S.I corporate logo.

The other shrugged, "Just got lucky on assignment, I guess. Hey, I gotta go to the loo. Keep an eye out will you?" Steve said with a smirk before leaving the room.

"Yeah, I'll be as vigilant and dutiful as Pharah, the company mascot." The other replied dryly, lifting his mug back to his lips to take an even longer swig of caffeine.

A moment later, before the guard could even set his cup down, Steve re-entered the room.

"What is it, have you forgot where the bathroom is?" The guard said with a chuckle, not bothering to turn his chair around from the monitor screens.

"Non." Came the response which was definitely not English.

Before the guard could turn around a butterfly knife pierced the top of his spine, killing him instantly. Steve retrieved his weapon from between the guard's shoulder blades, twirling it in his hands until it snapped back into its handle.

He then took out some kind of square, black device and placed it on the monitoring station. Instantly sparks of electricity flew from the electronics, frying every computer in the room and disabling every security camera in the facility.

The air shimmered around Steve the security guard until his form had changed completely into that of a sliver-thin man dressed in a sharp red suit with a balaclava pulled over his head.

Satisfied with his work, the Spy pressed a finger into his left ear, activating a communications earpiece.

"Your new toys work well, Engineer." He said in a rich French accent. "The drawbridge is down. Bring in the rest."

* * *

A short, stout man wearing red overalls with a pair of goggles placed over his eyes looked about his surroundings with genuine curiosity.

About him futuristic cars hovering over pavement instead of driving on it passed silently across the downtown city streets of Numbani. Skyscrapers towered above him; massive flashing screens bombarded him with thousands of advertisements.

But these things might as well have been mundane to the time-lost Texan compared to the sight that confounded him at most. Humans carried out their daily lives with artificial intelligences known as Omnics. They walked the same streets, drove the same cars, worked in the same buildings…even had relationships with one another.

"People livin' with robots. Fancy that."

Engineer chuckled as he pulled the brim of his ten gallon hat over his bald head and picked up his metal workbox. It was hot. Numbani was located in Nigeria, after all. The heat didn't bother Engie that much, of course. He was born and raised in south Texas, and had traveled to even hotter locales during his career as a mercenary.

After weaving his way through the downtown crowds of Humans and Omnics the Engineer arrived at his destination: a dilapidated alleyway well away from prying eyes and out of earshot.

"Well…time to earn a living."

He placed his workbox on the ground and immediately it began to unfold itself. The whirring of gears and miniature motors thrummed as the kit transformed to a large metal pad. The surface of the pad began to glow red, not with heat, but with some kind of strange energy. The spinning red vortex doubled, and then quadrupled in size until a blinding white flash filled the alley.

Upon the surface of the pad a grungy old motorhome had materialized seemingly out of thin air. The motorhome, now considered an antique, drove off of the teleporter pad and on to the street. This was probably very illegal, Engineer noted, as he yet to see a wheeled vehicle in Numbani.

The Sniper, a sordid Australian once known for his amazing accuracy leaned out of the motorhome's driver side window and waved the Engie over.

"Fine job, mate. Hop in."

Engineer swung open the passenger side door and stepped up and into the motorhome, which was a slight upgrade in size compared to Sniper's original truck camper. After shutting the door he looked over his shoulder at the rest of the team stuffed into the vehicle, alongside a ridiculous arsenal of weapons and ammunition.

"Y'all ready?"

The mercenaries of the long forgotten infamous R.E.D Team were assembled and ready inside the crammed camper.

The insanely patriotic Soldier. "Locked and Loaded, Sir!"

The speedy, wise crackin' Scout. "I was born ready for 'dis."

The mysterious gas-masked Pyro. "Huddah Huddah Huh!"

The hugely powerful Russian Heavy. "Da!"

The black Scottish cyclops Demoman. "Let's have at 'em lads!"

The maleficent, unlicensed Medic. "It will be a bloodbath!"

And of course the stealthy Spy, the ingenious Engineer, and the outback Sniper.

The Soldier passed the Engineer a shotgun. With a grin he loaded it with shells and pumped one into the chamber.

"Let's capture us some intel."

* * *

Sniper's camper bobbed and weaved through the Numbani traffic in a way that could only be described as vehicular insanity. Horn blaring, tires screeching, Humans and Omnics diving for safety, the R.E.D Team closed in on their target: a small, walled off office building that was a front for an H.S.I artificial intelligence laboratory.

"Soldier! You're up!" The Sniper shouted over the strained roar of his motorhome's underpowered engine as the front gate of the facility came into view.

"Roger that!" The Soldier yelled back from the rear of the camper, loading four rockets into the front of his bazooka. "Give me a lift, Commie!"

The Heavy rolled his eyes as he complied, muttering several Russian curses as he not-so-gently lifted the Soldier up to the ceiling of the camper where a hole had been cut through its tin roof beforehand, which had not pleased the Sniper.

The motorhome was closing fast on the complex, and wasn't slowing down. That wasn't the plan.

With a wild, crazed battle-cry the Soldier fired a rocket from his bazooka that screamed towards the main gate of the facility, detonating with enough force to blow the barricade to pieces.

Before the resulting fireball could settle the motorhome burst through the fire and smoke, spinning to a halt as Sniper slammed the brakes. "This is our stop, mates!"

Heavy, being the Russian steamroller incarnate, was out first. Or at least he was supposed to be out first, if he and his massive minigun didn't get stuck in the camper's back door.

"Arrgh!" He bellowed in frustration. "Help Heavy! Now!"

The Demoman, who didn't want to die in Sniper's piss smelling camper van, was more than happy to oblige. "Ach! Move yer fat arse!" This was promptly followed by a boot to Heavy's backside that freed him from the door and sent him face first unto the pavement.

Picking himself up, Heavy leveled his colossal weapon and aimed it at the swarm of armed guards that were spilling out from the office building.

"Doctor!" He called out to the Medic. "Now would be a good time to charge me!"

The Medic, who was second out of the van, fired a stream of healing energies at the Heavy from his unique medigun. "ÜberCharge! "

The Heavy was enveloped by a shimmering light that made his entire body glow golden-red. Less than a second later, the security guards opened fire with their assault rifles. Bullets bounced off the Heavy, who had been momentarily turned invincible by the Medic's technological marvel. The Heavy's minigun whirred until the barrels were fully spun up. A torrent of custom-tooled cartridge bullets tore through the helpless guards as the Heavy advanced, leaving a wake of gore-strewn bodies behind him. A few seconds later he ceased glowing red, returning to normality.

The Heavy snorted as he stopped firing, "Hmmph. They still send tiny baby men to fight me."

Meanwhile, the rest of the team had disembarked from the camper. The Soldier and Demoman followed in the Heavy and Medic's footsteps, cleaning up the rest of the security strike force sent to defend the complex. Rockets and grenades fired indiscriminately through the glass windows of the office building, blasting the unfortunate guards who had taken position there into bloody pieces.

"These poor bastards don't stand a chance!" The Demoman shouted over the din of battle at the Soldier.

The soldier nodded as he reloaded his rocket launcher, "We shall be like the Visigoths sacking Rome in four hundred and ten A.D!"

The Demoman had no response to that, opting to roll his eye instead.

All the gunfire and explosions from the assault had already alerted the Numbani police, but that had been taken account for as well. The Engineer grabbed his toolbox from the van and placed it where the gate used to be.

"Erectin' a sentry!"

The metal kit quickly transformed itself into a tripedal sentry gun. The Engie had prepared ahead of time so that the sentry would be the level three model, complete with twin rotary guns and rocket pack.

The police had nearly arrived when the sentry came online and began firing into their approaching hover cars. Bullets pierced the car's flanks as they tried to swerve away from the gunfire, spraying the guts of the drivers over the windows. The rocket pack fired a cluster of missiles into the front of one car, causing a chain reaction from whatever power system propelling it, resulting in the vehicle blasting apart in a spectacular fireball. The police following close behind crashed into the burning wreckage, creating a pile-up of flaming hover cars blocking the entrance to the facility.

A police officer emerged from the carnage, very much on fire, screamed in agony as he staggered forward. All the smoke and flame must have confused the sentry gun's sensors, as it failed to target the man. Just as the Engie aimed his shotgun to put the officer out of his misery, a flamethrower-wielding person in a red rubber suit wearing a gas mask stepped in between the engineer and the burning man.

Cocking his head in twisted fascination, the Pyro pressed a secondary trigger on his cobbled-together propane-powered flamethrower. A powerful blast of air propelled the officer upwards, extinguishing the flames engulfing him…

…this relief lasted approximately one second before the man fell back into the burning wreckage behind him.

The Pyro giggled, the Engineer shook his head partly in disbelief, but mostly in disgust.

* * *

The Spy walked through the office hallway with a confident stride. Around him armed guards scrambled from their stations to join the battle raging outside the building. They rushed past him, oblivious to his presence. The Spy merely had to slip by them, stepping between or aside from them in a calm, dignified manner. Once the corridor emptied the Spy tapped a button on the watch he wore around his left hand, deactivating the cloaking device concealed inside it.

Materializing back into visibility, the Spy adjusted his tie and made his way to the set of thick, steel security doors situated on the far end of the corridor. He retrieved a pass card from his suit pocket-pilfered from the long deceased Steve the security guard-and regarded it curiously. It was obviously much more advanced than the punch cards he was used to.

The Spy shrugged, "A key is a key" he said simply. Pressing the pass card into a slot on the right side of the door.

After a series of beeping sounds and metallic clicks, the doors slid apart.

A bespectacled man in a lab coat, obviously a scientist or engineer of some sort, stood shocked on the other side of the doors. Before he could gasp the Spy had already drawn his ivory-gripped revolver and placed a bullet between the unfortunate man's eyes, splitting his glasses in twain.

"Merde." The Spy cursed in French. Displeased that his presence had likely been discovered as the shot echoed through the building over the din of battle outside.

But he now knew had little time to waste. Kneeling down he pressed a gloved hand over the blood stained lab coat of the former Helix Corporation employee. The Spy's form shimmered until his disguise device, hidden inside a cigarette case he carried on his person, recognized its target.

The Spy, now taking the form of the scientist, pressed his new pair of holographic glasses up the bridge of his new, much larger nose. Taking a breath he pressed forward into the artificial intelligence laboratory.

* * *

 **Nigerian Airspace**

 **60,000 feet above Numbani**

 **10:01 PM.**

A state-of-the-art stealth aircraft operated by Helix Security International closed in on the target area. In the cargo bay a person in an imposing suit of blue-plated winged power armor stood ready.

"This is control to Captain Amari, we are approaching the drop zone. Please stand by." A voice crackled over a secure transmission.

"Copy that, control. Pharah, ready to deploy." She responded, grabbing her uniquely designed rocket launcher from a weapons rack.

The cargo bay doors slowly opened, the air rushing around the jet became deafening.

Pharah dropped her helmet's visor into place, stepping toward the edge of the black void below.

"Prepare to drop in five! Give 'em hell, Captain."

A set of five red lights consecutively turned green every second. When the last light went green a siren blared over the noise of rushing air. Pharah took one step and fell forward, diving head first into the blackness.

After she passed through a layer of clouds the bright city lights of Numbani came into view, shining like a cluster of golden stars one would see in the night sky.

Using the thrusters placed on the wings of her Raptora Mark VI combat suit, she maneuvered over to the target area.

Pharah smiled as a pair of reticules blinked across her visor and linked at the point she was soaring into. Justice was coming for the fiends now terrorizing Numbani.

* * *

The Scout darted past a guard, bashing the man's face in with a metal baseball bat as he passed. Two more opened fire, peppering the parking lot pavement around the Scout with hot lead. He dashed to cover behind a hover car, waiting for them to empty their magazines. When they stopped firing to reload, Scout grabbed a baseball from his pocket, wound up, and beaned the guard on the left right on the forehead. The other guard fumbled with a magazine, momentarily confused by such an unorthodox attack. The Scout ran up with his scattergun and blew a melon sized hole in the guard, knocking him through the windshield of another hover car.

"Man, this is too easy." He turned to look for more dimwitted guards to blast when he caught sight of the Sniper who was aiming at him with his rifle.

"Hey Sniper!" The Scout shouted, waving at him desperately. "What the hell do you think you're—"

The Scout's cry was abruptly cut short by the crack of a sniper rifle. Scout reeled, tripping on his feet as he fell backwards to the pavement.

The Sniper's shot missed the Scout by a hair, whizzing past to its intended target: the security guard who had been pointing a pistol from behind the Scout before the bullet blew his brain matter across the lot.

Scout coughed, the wind had been knocked out of him. "I swear to God Sniper if you were takin' a shot at me…"

He stopped himself when he caught sight of something strange in the sky. It looked like a missile, but it was too small.

"Oh, shit." He said aloud, remembering the part of the mission briefing he briefly paid attention to.

Jumping to his feet he again waved to the Sniper.

The Sniper shook his head. He had just saved the brat's life, hadn't the little bugger noticed that? Sniper then saw that the Scout was pointing upward. Cocking a brow, he aimed his rifle up at whatever the Scout was trying to get him to see.

Peering through his telescopic sights he spotted what the object in the sky.

"Crikey." Sniper pressed a finger to his ear, activating his radio earpiece.

"Oi, Soldier! Better get to the roof. Our friend is about to be here. Get ready to greet her."

* * *

The Heavy and Medic stood triumphant among the bullet riddled bodies littering the building's lobby. Lowering his minigun "Sasha", her barrels glowing orange from near constant firing, he put a beefy finger to his ear, struggling to activate his communications.

"All enemies are dead. This is not surprising."

"Good work lads," the Demoman responded over the channel. "Outside is all clear as well. Engie is keepin' the fuzz at bay fer now."

From behind Heavy the Medic looked around the battle-worn surroundings. "Any word from the Spy?" He asked with his thick German accent. "Shouldn't he have the intel by now?"

"I've encountered some…complications." The Spy answered, the sound of gunfire present in the transmission.

The Heavy turned to the Medic, sporting a wicked grin. "Heavy has solution for that."

* * *

The Spy reloaded his revolver using a speed loader. Bullets pinging off the bank of supercomputers he was using as cover. He bit back a curse as he returned fire on the two ceiling mounted security turrets he had ran into when his cover was blown. The Spy was not some rank amateur when it came to espionage, but he had no experience with the modern electronic wizardry that took the form of a biometric handprint scanner.

When the Spy had unwittingly pressed his hand against the infernal device, alarms screamed across the facility's sub-basement, activating the pair of sentry guns that were currently pinning the Spy in place. These automated defenses apparently had no regard towards inflicting collateral damage on the laboratory's other equipment. This could only mean that they were guarding something far more precious: the objective of the R.E.D team's attack.

Just as it seemed that Spy's computer cover was about to be pierced, turning him into a Parisian pincushion, the Heavy barreled through the steel doors that had locked the Spy into this deathtrap, the Medic following close behind with his medigun's medibeam locked on his giant Russian ally.

The turrets immediately turned to their new target, spraying bullets directly at the Heavy. These rounds tore chunks of flesh from his enormous body, but these grievous injuries sowed themselves back together as the Medic fired a constant beam of healing energy at Heavy. Screaming with rage, Heavy opened fire with Sasha, ripping the sentries apart until they fell to the floor into piles of scrap.

"Bullet is the answer to all problems," Heavy said with conviction. Nodding towards Spy.

"Indeed." The Spy said back, not wanting to disagree with his savior but also to avoid thanking Heavy directly and risk wounding his own pride.

"After you," he gestured for the pair to go ahead, not wanting to risk himself in any future confrontations with H.S.I security. The Heavy and Medic obliged, with Heavy taking point.

The three came to a stop in front of another pair of security doors, these ones even bigger and thicker than the ones Spy had previously passed through. Not deterred by such an obstacle, the Heavy carefully put Sasha on the ground and cracked his knuckles. With a roar Heavy smashed his fist into the steel barrier, which buckled from the blow and cracked ajar.

The Heavy smiled with satisfaction, but when he went to grab his weapon he noticed that the fingers on his hand were a bent, broken and bloody mess. "Uhh, Doctor?"

The Medic rolled his eyes as he aimed his medigun at the Heavy's hand. His digits snapped back into place.

After the Heavy pushed the doors further apart, they entered a freezing cold white-walled chamber.

"Reminds Heavy of home," the Russian mused.

"Let's just get this over with, yes?" The Medic said with a sniff.

At the far end of the frigid room there was a small glass box placed upon a metal pedestal. In its center there was a small, thumb sized microchip suspended by some kind of force field.

"This must be the intel, then." The Spy commented as he looked at the curious chip with fascination.

Heavy nodded. "Da. Time to capture it."

Not one to waste time, the Heavy smashed the glass box with one short jab. The Spy and Medic winced, fearing the worst. Heavy bent down, slowly reaching out to the microchip. Extending his index finger and thumb with the utmost caution, he gently placed his fingers on the irreplaceable object…

…and crushed it.

"Uh oh."

The Medic stood silent, his mouth agape in shock. The Spy planted his face in his palm.

* * *

Pharah fired her suit's retro thrusters, slowing her descent as she made her landing approach towards the office building's rooftop helipad. Pharah cut her jetpack's engines fifteen feet from the rooftop, falling the remaining distance until she performed a three point landing. The concrete cracked from the impact of her fist.

Rising to her full, impressive height, Pharah scanned her surroundings. The rooftop only had one access that was situated on the opposite end of the roof from Pharah. Thinking her landing zone was secure, she approached the roof's edge. Peering downward, Pharah surveyed the carnage below.

The corpses of security guards were scattered across the office parking lot. A pile of burning wreckage blocked the gate. She then caught sight of five hostiles, the perpetrators of the attack. Two were covering the area, a tall man sporting a sniper rifle and one man with an eyepatch wielding a grenade launcher. The third, who had to be quite young, patrolled the parking lot. Then there was the one in a gas mask gleefully setting parked cars on fire with some kind of homemade flamethrower. The last stood behind a turret that was strikingly similar in design to Torbjorn's. This one and his turret were keeping the Numbani police force at bay with suppressing fire.

He was the keystone of their defenses, he and his machine had to be eliminated. Pharah took aim at her target with her rocket launcher and squeezed the trigger. An unguided rocket left the barrel of the launcher and streaked down towards the hostile. A second later it hit the sentry gun, which exploded into pieces of flying metal.

The Engineer was thrown to the ground by the blast, hitting his head hard against the pavement. He slowly stumbled to his feet in a daze. Engie looked at where his sentry once stood. In its place lied in a heap of smoking steel.

"Sentry down…" He spluttered.

Pharah was about to take another shot, this time at the bewildered Sniper who was running over to aid his friend when she heard the sound of a door being kicked open. Spinning around she set her sights on this new enemy.

The Soldier stood at entrance of the rooftop access. Striking a pose with his rocket launcher slung over one shoulder. With his free hand he reached up to lift his helmet to get a better view of his soon-to-be deceased opponent.

"Well, well, well look at what we got here. A girl on a man's battlefield!"

Pharah ignored the insult. "I am Captain Amari." She said with authority. "You will drop your weapon and surrender yourself to Numbani authorities."

The Soldier chuckled, "Who's gonna make me? A little girl like you?"

"You will comply or I will use lethal force." Pharah simply stated.

"I am an American!" Soldier screamed, much to the confusion of Captain Amari. "America does not know the meaning of surrender! It is not in our dictionary!"

The Soldier lowered his own rocket launcher and aimed back at Pharah. "So you'd better buzz off back mommy, maggot!"

That last insult stung. "You will regret your words, simpleton."

Pharah opened fire, the Soldier leaped out of the projectile's way. The rocket hit and destroyed the rooftop entry. He has nowhere to run now, Pharah thought.

The Soldier rolled to his feet and fired back. Pharah activated her suit's jetpack, taking off into the air. Soldier's rocket flied through the empty space where she once stood.

"America owns the skies!" Soldier bellowed. "I'll clip your wings and bring you back down to the dirt!"

He fired three more rockets, Pharah nimbly evaded them using the thrusters on her jetpack to maneuver.

She was about to fire a barrage of her own when she noticed that the Soldier's missiles were hitting buildings adjacent to the H.S.I facility. On the streets civilians screamed as they ran away from the falling debris.

"Damn," she cursed. "This has to end quickly."

As Soldier reloaded his rocket launcher Pharah dived down towards him. Before he could react, she planted a foot directly into his gut. The momentum of the blow sent Soldier flying backwards, knocking his rocket launcher out of his hands.

Pharah pointed her launcher at the Soldier's back. "Do you have anything say now?"

The Soldier spat out a glob of blood before turning his head to face Captain Amari.

"Yeah. Catch."

The Soldier spun around, flinging a vintage grenade at his Egyptian enemy.

It was Phara's turn to leap for her life. Instead she crouched down and used the wing of her jetpack as cover. The grenade exploded, shacking the rooftop and creating a cloud of thick black smoke.

Pharah slowly stood up. Shaken, but unharmed. Her Raptora combat suit easily shrugging off the blast. The only sign of it were some scorch marks on the otherwise completely undamaged armor.

Smoke and dust filled the rooftop. Pharah had lost sight of her target.

Bursting from the smoke with a roar Soldier smashed Pharah's rocket launcher with the entrenching tool he used as a weapon. Her weapon fell to the floor and Pharah's training kicked in. She responded by sending an armored fist into the Soldier's face.

"I'm ending this! Pharah took to the skies once more, this time lifting herself far above the building's rooftop. A series of compartments opened across the shoulders of her suit. Revealing an impressive arsenal of micro missile launchers.

"Justice rains from-!"

She was interrupted by an insane sight. The Soldier, who had retrieved his rocket launcher, fired a rocket at his feet that sent him flying towards Pharah.

With his rocket launcher in one hand and a shovel in the other he flew at Pharah with his boots on fire. Completely dumbstruck, Pharah could not react to the coming attack. Soldier struck Pharah straight across her helmet with his shovel as he flew past her, knocking the senses out of her. She fell down to the rooftop while the soldier careened off the edge of the building.

Down below the Heavy, Medic and Spy had already regrouped with the rest of R.E.D team and had been watching the spectacular duel above them. They saw the Soldier fly clear of the building and begin falling down towards them.

"Hold this!" Heavy shouted at Scout as he handed him Sasha. The Scout was nearly crushed by the weight of the minigun.

Heavy positioned himself under the falling Soldier, hoping to catch him.

"Left! To the left!" The Demoman hollered. Desperately trying to correct the Heavy.

The Heavy side-stepped left.

The Soldier fell directly to Heavy's right. Crashing through a hovercar's windshield. Apparently Demoman had not taken into account his own lack of depth perception.

"Medic…" The Soldier wheezed.

The Medic fired his medigun at Soldier, quickly mending his shattered bones. Soldier lifted himself from the hood of the car, taking his helmet off and upturning it to shake the glass shards out of it.

"Well, did you get her?" The Scout asked.

The Soldier smiled. "Oorah."

"Well…that's the secondary objective down." The Engineer said as the Sniper helped him over to the rest of the mercenaries. He turned to the Spy, Medic and Heavy. "How 'bout you guys? Do you got the intel?"

"Uh…" The Heavy looked away nervously.

The Spy sighed. "This colossal cretin made sure that we will not be collecting any payment for this operation."

"It is not Heavy's fault that tiny baby men made tiny baby intel!" The Heavy barked at Spy.

The rest of R.E.D Team collectively groaned, the Demoman was particularly irate.

"Are ya bloody well tellin' me that we went through all this trouble fer nothin'!?"

"I got to crack some Egyptian skull." The Soldier answered proudly.

Demoman grabbed Soldier by the collar, "Oh good fer you! Well that ain't gonna get us paid now is it!?" He shouted in Soldier's face.

Soldier grabbed Demo by the arm and screamed back. "You better be careful or it's going be your skull next, cyclops!"

"Would the both of you idiots calm yourselves!?" The Medic interjected. Attempting to pry the two of them from each other's throats.

"Uhh fellas, can you put this off until after we get the hell out of here?" The Scout pointed out, causing the rest of the team to pause and think.

"Scout's right…for once." The Engineer agreed begrudgingly. "I think it's time we get a move on." The Engie ran over to Sniper's motorhome and retrieved another one of his kits. "Everyone get in! I'll build a teleporter!"

"Right! Let's go lads!" Sniper shouted, running to the driver side door and swinging it open.

The rest of the mercs piled into the back of the van, this time they were sure to have Heavy be the last one in.

They had no time to lose. A pair of police dropships braved the limited space between skyscrapers to close in on the H.S.I complex. The smoke from the wrecked hovercars at the gate had dissipated enough for them to get a clear view of the parking lot from the air.

The Engineer threw his kit to the ground, it immediately began unfolding itself into a truck-sized teleporter pad identical to the one that brought the team to Numbani.

The Numbani police did not bother issuing a warning, after all they were dealing with a group of armed and dangerous men who had killed whoever was in their way, including many officers. Hatches on the gunships' sides slid open and marksmen opened fire on the motorhome below.

Bullets pierced the roof of Sniper's camper, the mercs inside were helpless, but as luck would have it none of them had been shot.

Sniper ducked below the dash as a bullet flew through the windshield. "Hurry up hardhat before we're bloody swiss cheese!"

"I'm workin' on it!" The Engineer was aiding the construction of his teleporter pad as quickly as possible with his wrench. The teleporter flared to life, red energy swirling about its surface.

"Get in, get in!" Sniper shouted. Engie ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, gunfire hitting the ground around his feet.

He jumped into the passenger side seat, "Go, go, go!"

Sniper already had the gas petal pressed to the floor, the camper spun its wheels before accelerating rapidly towards the teleporter. Just before the police snipers were about to fire another volley the R.E.D Team motorhome passed through the teleporter, disappearing in a flash of brilliant white light.

* * *

"We have breaking news from Numbani, Nigeria. At approximately 10:00 PM a group of unknown assailants attacked and laid waste to a Helix Security International office building in the downtown core of Numbani."

The Atlas News morning reporter said as video taken from witnesses' phones was played. Nothing clear could be made out from the footage, just the sound of gunfire punctuated by explosions.

"Eye witness reports say that prior to the attack what appeared to be a vintage motorhome forced its way into the gated office building before armed men stormed the parking lot. Police efforts to subdue the attackers were thwarted by what appears to be an automated defense turret.

The station played film from another phone of what remained of the sentry gun. The fully intact teleporter pad could be seen in the background. The video abruptly ended as police officers cordoned off the area from civilians.

The news switched back to the anchor, "Reports say eleven police officers were killed, and eight more were injured." She said somberly. "Authorities have yet to say how many more casualties there are in the H.S.I office building."

* * *

 **France, The Alps**

 **Overwatch Watchpoint: Pointe Percée**

 **6:12 AM.**

Winston sighed heavily, he had been following news of the attack on his computer almost as soon as it happened. With a gorilla sized finger he swiped his monitor screen, minimizing the Atlas News webpage. He briefly thought about going to the fridge for some food, but he had lost his appetite for bananas and peanut butter.

His hands went to work on his computer's keyboard. Nimbly tapping away with his giant hands. There was information he wanted to find, and people he needed to contact.


End file.
